Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a flooring component, to apparatuses and methods for manufacturing a flooring component, to methods of installing flooring and to methods of repairing flooring.
Description of the Related Art
Various flooring components are known to the prior art. These include ceramic tiles, wooden and laminate parquet, tatami mats as well as sheets of cork or linoleum.
The various flooring components known to the prior art offer a wide range of characteristics in terms of durability, aesthetic appearance, ease of manufacture, material cost, etc. There nonetheless remains room for improvement.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.